Near Insanity
by HalfSun
Summary: Grayfur lives in a normal clan. At least, until Magickit comes along. Now, her whole world is upside down as she watches Magickit turn her precious world into a trollfic. One-shot. Challenge for Cloudclan.


Near Insanity

"Grayfur! Grayfur! Whitepetal is kitting!"

My eyes widened, and I rushed to the nursery, my apprentice, Brightpaw, at my heels.

"Isn't it too early?" she asked. I nodded tersely, and peeked inside the nursery before stepping in.

A pure white she-cat was wailing in pain as ripples spread across her body. Brightpaw murmured gentle words of encouragement to the queen. I placed my paws on her stomach, and said, "Push!"

Whitepetal nodded and gasped in pain as a small kit slithered out. Another one quickly followed."That's it," I said.

Whitepetal sighed. "Ah, they're perfect."

Personally, I thought the first kit – Whitepetal named her Magickit – was a bit strange. She had pale, shimmering pink fur – it must've been a trick of the light – with a dark blue lightning bolt across one shoulder. I figured that the lightning bolt was a stray bit of moss at first. The second kit was a dark gray tom, and perfectly normal. Whitepetal named him Stonekit.

When Magickit first opened her eyes, I gasped. Her eyes were blue, a normal, perfectly fine blue, but then...then they _changed. _They turned into a dark purple, which slowly shifted into rosy pink, which melted into a warm, sunset orange, while Stonekit's eyes were a regular, clear blue.

"Ah! What's wrong with that kit?" I shrieked when I first saw Magickit's eyes change color. I backed away, bumping into the nursery wall. "Her eyes are changing! And her fur...her fur is-"

"Oh, be quiet, would you?" snapped Whitepetal. Her attention quickly shifted back to her firstborn kit. "You're so beautiful," she cooed. "Everyone will love you!"

Brightpaw was staring in awe at Magickit. "Wow," she whispered. "I want _my _eyes to change color like that."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and I saw a cat in the nursery. For a moment, I couldn't tell who it was. And then I saw that it was Cloudstar. Except Cloudstar was dead. He'd passed four moons before.

_This must be a vision._

Everyone in the nursery gasped as they realized that a past leader of our clan was here.

"I have a prophecy," Cloudstar rumbled. He gazed lovingly at Magickit. "Is that the new kit? Why, she's so lovely-"

"Just tell us the prophecy already!" I snapped. Cloudstar glared at me. "Fine," he said, and cleared his throat.

"The Magic will defeat the evil Stone and save the clans from destruction."

"What does it mean?" Whitepetal asked.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "It _means, _all you thick-headed cats, that Magickit will save the clans from Stonekit." I threw my paws in the air. "Seriously, Cloudstar. That was the worst prophecy that I have ever received."

Cloudstar frowned at me and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So melodramatic." I peered down at Magickit. She seemed, special, certainly, but not in a good way.

XXX

"Magicpaw! Magicpaw! Magicpaw! Magicpaw!"

The clan cheered the name of the new apprentice. I was the only one who shouted Stonepaw's name.

"Im sso hsppy111" Magicpaw shrieked.

Stonepaw glared at his sister. "Can't you speak normally for once?"

"npe im 2 speshal 4 dat" Magicpaw replied.

Stonepaw sighed. "Here we go again," he muttered.

"cuz I hav a profesy abot miself and im goin 2 sav te calns frm destrucshiom111!111"

I looked at the two apprentices. Sure, maybe Magicpaw was going to save the clans from their doom, but that didn't mean that I liked her. Actually, I thought that Stonepaw would've been better suited to the prophecy.

Magicpaw smiled. "lok I hve speshal pwrs evn1!11" Magicpaw's eyes suddenly glowed green, and she shot into the sky.

"Yay!" I cheered. "Magicpaw's gone!"

However, everyone in the clan besides Stonepaw and I were wailing in fear, worried about what might happen if Magicpaw wasn't there to complete the prophecy.

Then Magicpaw came back down, except she had feathered wings.

_Oh my Starclan._

Magicpaw's new addition to her body were shimmering and glossy, and each feather was a different color.

"se" Magicpaw said proudly.

I think Stonepaw fainted.

"Awesome!" Brightpaw, my apprentice, yelled. "I'm going to be more like you!"

"but im uniqe" Magicpaw protested.

"i cn tak lke u tho" answered Brightpaw.

"Brightpaw, no!" I screeched. "Don't do it!"

"i cn du wat I wamt" Brightpaw said.

Everyone else in the clan seemed to think that Brightpaw had a wonderful idea.

"hay lok" said Frostwing, an elder. "i cn b yung and poplar lke magikpw by talcing lke tis"

"No," I moaned.

Even the kits were catching on.

"im guna b magikpw wen I grw upp11!" exclaimed Sootkit.

"ya" agreed Goldenkit.

Magicpaw beamed. "awsome" she shouted. "bt u cnt hve my pwrs!11!" Then Magicpaw jumped on the Highledge. "im guna b leder nw11!"

"ok" yelled the past leader, Willowstar.

"im magiksart nw" announced Magicstar.

"ok" everyone said.

"nw every1, wtch m"

Suddenly, Magicstar was in the air again, flying on her rainbow wings.

"woah"

"ya" said Magicstar. "nw I wnt every1 2 fly lke m"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Starclan, what happened to this place?" I muttered under my breath. "What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

"I'm near insanity!"


End file.
